


mystic crystal revelation

by LonelyLavenderBones



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Butt Plugs, Crystals and new age stuff, Crystals in places crystals don't go, F/M, Inspired by Chakrubs, Light Praise Kink, Oops, Rey and Ben are also idiots, Rey and Ben are vanilla, Rey gets scammed by Amilyn Holdo but is in denial, The author wrote parts of this while drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLavenderBones/pseuds/LonelyLavenderBones
Summary: “Rey,” he said with a deliberate calm that she knew was forced. Ben’s gaze stayed on the rose quartz plug, his hands bending the packaging around it. “How much did you pay for a pink rock to shove into my asshole?”“It’s rose quartz,” she bit out pointedly as she felt tears of frustration prick at the corner of her eyes. They weren’t supposed to be fighting about this. “It’s supposed to… to connect to your heart chakra and open yourself up to love.”Or, Rey buys Ben a rose quartz butt plug. Let the spiritual healing begin!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 72
Collections: One-shots and Ficlets





	mystic crystal revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the dumbest thing I've ever written. It was inspired by a Twitter conversation and years of being kind of obsessed with Chakrubs and the New Age grift. 
> 
> I didn't have this beta'd. I just needed to get it out of my system.

“Well, do you like it?” Rey had tried to hide her eagerness as she watched him dig through the gift bag and open the little white box that she had placed the gift in. She leaned forward as she glanced down at the crystal butt plug before peering up at him.

“It’s, ah, certainly… very pink.”

“It’s rose quartz.” The eagerness started to slide out of her voice as he rose his brows and forced an enthusiastic smile.

“And trendy?” The uptick in his tone and the awkward way his lips pulled at the corners confirmed her worst fear.

“You hate it.” _He hates me. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Rey, you’ve manic pixie dream girl’d yourself into a goddamn corner._

“I don’t… _hate_ it. It just seems… like something Gwyneth Paltrow would sell on that scam website, Goop—”

He paused, frowning. His mouth worked, pinching as something clicked. Rey figured that whatever lightbulb that had burst with light above his head had lit between the words _scam_ and _Goop._

The fact of the matter was that she was one-hundred percent sure that she hadn’t been scammed. Mainly it was because she hadn’t gone through Goop to get the plug. No, she had gone through a seller on Etsy after seeing her favorite Instagram guru, Amilyn Holdo, singing praises about their yoni eggs. 

Maybe Rey had a few quirks.

Some people might even describe those quirks as being a little “New Agey.” She just liked to think that she was a little more spiritual than some people. More in tune with the world around her and a touch more empathetic than others.

(Also, she totally saw a ghost one time, but that doesn’t have anything to do with buying her boyfriend a crystal butt plug.)

Ben had already known that when they had started dating. When she had asked his astrological sign on their first date, he’d thought it was an ironic joke and snorted into his soy chai tea latte. It had stung at first, but when he had noticed that she was serious, he had _tried_ to get serious. That was until he saw how much she was spending on candles, crystals, and self-help books while her fridge was constantly empty.

“Rey, how much did this cost?”

The one-hundred and fifty-nine dollar price tag suddenly felt as if it had been tattooed onto her forehead.

“It doesn’t matter,” she insisted as she felt her chest tighten in dismay. “It’s a gift and… and it’s very rude of you to try and ask about the cost of things. My money is my money, and this was how I chose to spend it: a gift for us.”

Ben was clicking through how she had been struggling to survive at the beginning of their relationship. It had been her and two other roommates, trying to make it work the best that they could. When the couple in their triple roommate situation had broken up, she had been left scrambling. Ramen packets, as cliché as they were, made it easier to survive.

Still, she knew that he was worried about how she had scrounged for cash before. Rey was a queen of thrift stores, flea markets, and antique shops. Everything and anything in between, she could spot and give a price tag to within twenty dollars. 

“Rey,” he said with a deliberate calm that she knew was forced. Ben’s gaze stayed on the rose quartz plug, his hands bending the packaging around it. “How much did you pay for a pink rock to shove into my asshole?”

“It’s _rose quartz_ ,” she bit out pointedly as she felt tears of frustration prick at the corner of her eyes. They weren’t supposed to be fighting about this. “It’s supposed to… to connect to your heart chakra and open yourself up to love.”

Hastily, she added, “And you really liked it when I put my finger in your arse that one time. Don’t deny it. You said that you were just drunk, but I’d never seen you get so hard.”

It had been a few weeks back after a party her best friend Finn had been hosting as a housewarming party, and to introduce everyone to his new boyfriend, Poe.

The party was really a blur for her apart from Rey deciding that Finn was dating a total asshole and that she was going to make sure to drink all of said asshole’s very expensive imported vodka. Her memory was still spotty on why exactly she had decided Poe was an asshole, but she had come to the conclusion that he had excellent taste in liquor.

After jumping into an Uber and making their way home, she had found herself needing a bit of relief.

Unfortunately, Ben Solo was the kind of man to get drunk off of two Jack and cokes, and that normally put a damper on any real fun. Which was why she decided to see if she could get past the whiskey dick and get his cock back up. It had been a series of messy kisses and clumsy caresses that had led to her with a semi-soft dick in her mouth. No amount of ball squeezing or languid licking of his shaft would get him any harder.

Her finger had slipped back, still massaging his dick earnestly with her tongue, trying to get him up, as she clasped the cheek of his ass. He had stiffened, just enough that she realized as she felt blood fill his shaft ever so slightly.

As she thrust and penetrated his ass, rubbing his prostrate with a pair of her fingers…

Gone was the whiskey dick. Ben’s dick had gotten so hard so fast, Rey had choked on it. A world of shock, suffocating, and ecstasy later, she’d wished she had fingered his ass sooner.

“Open myself up to love?” He reached over and gave her knee a squeeze even as his ears turned a slight shade of red from her last comment. “C’mon, Rey. You know I love you.”

“It’s not for me,” she shrugged as she reached down and placed her hand on his, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. “It’s for you… to love yourself like I love you.”

It sounded stupid when she said it out loud. Too touchy-feely, but Ben seemed like a man who needed a little bit more touchy-feely in his life. She’d always thought that was why he had let her in.

Rey could disguise little gifts and words of affirmation behind her spiritual quirks which meant he would humor her. Humoring her was how he showed that he loved her back, after all.

“Oh.”

“Yeah…”

“Well, I-I guess…” He paused, the Adam’s apple jumping in his throat as he swallowed. “I guess it couldn’t hurt to try it out.”

“You don’t have to—”

“No, but I want to.” He grabbed her by the thighs and slid her across the sofa as he brought his lips to hers.

* * *

God, Rey really did love how fine Ben’s ass was. He was a beautiful man, tall and well-muscled, but if she had to choose her favorite feature of his, she would be hard pressed to choose between his soft lips, or how his ass in the right pair of jeans could make her mouth water. She massaged the muscles of this thighs, teasing him as she traced his muscles with the quartz.

This was all about healing, after all.

After lubing up the rose quartz plug, Rey fingered the pucker of his asshole working the entrance gently. Apart from her drunken slip, they were pretty vanilla when it came to what they did in bed. Part of her worried that she was going to rip his ass with the plug, while another part reminded her that there was a no return policy. So, they might as well try to have a bit of fun. Even if he didn’t buy into her belief that crystals could heal, she’d get her money's worth out of her purchase.

Dipping her finger in deeper, Rey teased his prostate with a single brush. Ben huffed lightly and she could tell that he was trying to hide how much he was already enjoying this, and they hadn’t even really started.

“I’m going to put it in,” she murmured against his back, pressing a kiss against the blade of his shoulder. As the cold crystal spread his anus, Ben let out a whine that made Rey’s pussy start to throb. Fuck, why was that so hot? Her other hand snaked around to his dick as she began to grind the crystal against his prostate slowly.

“Does that feel good, Ben?” Rey asked, knowing the answer already as she gripped his hardening cock, spreading the precum around the head slowly. She pressed another kiss to his back. “Because I really think that you deserve that, feeling good.”

A soft grunt was his reply, and she stopped.

“Say that you deserve to feel good, baby.”

“Rey…” His voice was strangled, desperate. It was hard not to just give in, to just give him the pleasure that he needed, but she held herself back.

“Come on, Ben,” she urged softly as she teased the head of his cock with her thumb. 

“I… I deserve to feel good.” A thrill ran up her spine at his words as she pressed yet another enthusiastic kiss to his shoulder.

“Good boy,” she smiled warmly as she felt her legs begin to tremble. She wanted to climb on him, fill herself with his cock, but this wasn’t about her. “Yes, you do.”

She started grinding the crystal again, this time faster as she listened to him groan.

“Are you going to come without me?” she asked as she worked faster, feeling her arms start to ache lightly. “It’s okay if you need to, Ben. I wanted to kiss your pretty dick first. You know how much I love that beautiful, big cock of yours. It always fills me up and I just love feeling full—”

Before she could finish, hot rivets of white cum covered her hand.

“ _Fuck._ ”

“Feel good?” she grinned as she hugged him tightly from behind. “Want to go again? With or without the plug?”

A beat passed as he turned around, hoisting her up in his arms before pressing a kiss lightly to her nose.

“Leave it in.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. They're not kinky, they're just vanilla and need some crystal ass healing.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, you might be into my American gothic vampire fic, [A Devil's Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242843), still in progress.
> 
> If you like the strange and macabre, I also have a Victorian Frankenstein AU, [The Shores of Lethe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830172), in progress.
> 
> I'm active on Twitter @womp_rat_fever and I do answer asks over on Tumblr @womp-rat-fever.


End file.
